Percurso da vida
by kureopatsura-chan
Summary: Sakura, uma menina tímida que aprende o que é a força de vontade, grandes amigos sempre presentes para o que é preciso e uma desgraça que pode mudar tudo isso… ou… nem tudo


**Oii… tud bem com vcs?? Eu espero que sim… **

**Bem eu sei k tenho montes de trbalhos pra completar mas penso entrar de cabeça neste trabalho pra leva-lo ate ao final… os outros terão k esperar mais um poukinho…. **

**Então se não me tentarem matar por faze-los esperar tanto, aki vai o primeiro cap da minha mais recente criação… (sim eu sei, tb tive desaparecida deste meio por um bom tempo, mas agora voltei pra ficar, Muaaahahahaaaa)… **

**Espero que gostem e… **

**Boa leitura**

_**Percurso da vida **_

**§§ Sakura, uma menina tímida que aprende o que é a força de vontade, grandes amigos sempre presentes para o que é preciso e uma desgraça que pode mudar tudo isso… ou… nem tudo §§**

Sakura, uma menina ingénua que vivia todos os dias na maior das felicidades, quem a visse estava todo o dia com um sorriso fascinante no rosto. Os seus cabelos castanhos reluzentes contrastavam com o verde-esmeralda dos seus lindos olhos e quem a conhecia tinha sempre presente uma grande amiga.

E ninguém melhor para relatar isso do que a sua amiga de sempre, Tomoyo. Eram vizinhas desde que Sakura tinha 5 anos e a família de Tomoyo se mudou para a casa da frente.

Desde então sempre brincavam juntas, e entraram na escola continuamente na companhia uma da outra.

Era quinta-feira, as aulas já haviam terminado mas como sempre Tomoyo tinha lição de canto, trabalhava incansavelmente para se tornar a melhor da escola, o que não era muito fácil pois a concorrência era forte, mas no entanto era das melhores cantoras jamais ouvidas e com vários prémios ganhos.

A porta da Sala de coro abre-se e tal como todas as quintas feiras, Sakura encontrava-se do lado de fora esperando a amiga sair para retornarem juntas a casa.

- Ahhh Sakura, ainda bem que esperas-te, tenho uma novidade óptima para te contar, a professora Mizuki acabou de me dar a convocatória para uma actuação, não é óptimo amiga??

- Sério Tomoyo? Mas que noticia óptima… tenho a certeza que serás a estrela da noite como sempre és em toda as actuações.

- Obrigado Sakura, e posso contar contigo e com a tua família bem na fila da frente no dia do espectáculo não é?

- E eu alguma vez deixei de te ir apoiar? Mas é claro que estaremos lá.

Enquanto as duas amigas se dirigiam ao portão do colégio, do outro lado do edifício encontrava-se Shaoran e Eriol, outros dois amigos inseparáveis. Não se conheciam a tanto tempo como Sakura e Tomoyo mas eram tão amigos como as duas raparigas. A primeira vez que se viram fora num combate de kung fu em que tiveram de se confrontar. Shaoran terá sido o vencedor e isso ate dera origem a que maus olhares tivessem sido trocados por ambos mas a partir dai surgiu uma grande amizade.

Shaoran era do tipo não muito social, sempre empenhado em tudo o que fazia e sonhava um dia vir a ser um grande empresário.

Eriol pelo contrário era um rapaz animado e sempre pronto para uma brincadeira, era o mais divertido do grupo.

- eii Shaoran, é verdade que sempre vais para a universidade Kouhyou?

- Sim. – Shaoran não queria falar disso, era difícil para ele ter de se separar do amigo mas tudo era a pensar no seu futuro e isso era mais importante. No fundo não precisariam de perder contacto, só se veriam menos mas com certeza não perderiam ligação.

- Devias ficar aqui, e continuar os estudos connosco. Porque não continuas?

- Tenho a certeza que será muito melhor para mim se for e não ficar.

- Humm, talvez ainda mudes de ideia, há bastante tempo para isso.

Quando os rapazes iam a chegar ao portão do colégio, Sakura e Tomoyo já lá estavam a espera para os 4 seguirem em direcção a casa, na verdade Sakura não esperava que Shaoran aparecesse junto já que tentara evita-lo ao máximo durante a semana inteira, mas Tomoyo havia combinado também com ele de se encontrarem na entrada.

- Oi Tomoyo, Sakura… não chegámos muito atrasados pois não? – Dizia Eriol enquanto se aproximavam das duas.

- Oi Eriol, acabamos de chegar. Ahh olá Shaoran. – Enquanto Tomoyo cumprimentava os amigos, Sakura ficara rosada e aos poucos ia-se tentando esconder a traz das costas da amiga. Mas esta havia percebido as intenções dela de se esconder envergonhada e afastou-se depressa para que a amiga pudesse cumprimentar os colegas.

- O-olá Shaoran… oi Eriol.

- Olá – Shaoran não tinha uma relação de amizade muito próxima de Sakura, apenas eram colegas de escola e tinham amigos em comum o que fazia com que se encontrassem algumas vezes e passassem algum momentos os 4 juntos. No entanto ele ainda se lembrava naquele dia na biblioteca em que viu Sakura a tentar chegar a uma prateleira mais alta para alcançar um livro, mas sem êxito porque por mais que se esforçasse, a sua altura não lhe permitia. E para a ajudar, tinha feito o favor de lhe alcançar o livro, mas no final ficara com ele na mão, pois a rapariga olhara para ele e mais que depressa fugira sem mais nem menos.

- O que foi Sakura? Porque estas assim, tão tímida? – Tomoyo no fundo sabia que Sakura considerava Shaoran mais que um simples colega, por isso adquiria aquele tom corado cada vez que estavam perto mas, no entanto, também não fazia nada para se fazer notar, o que tornava a situação bem mais complicada.

E lembrando-se daquele momento na biblioteca, juntamente com o tom corado das bochechas de Sakura, Shaoran não podia deixar de sorrir. Ela era estranha mas no fundo parecia uma boa menina.

No caminho para casa Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol conversavam sobre banalidades enquanto como sempre Sakura acompanhava-os a traz silenciosa.

- Então rapazes, o que foi que combinaram para hoje a tarde?

- Olha querida Tomoyo, eu ate que estava a pensar ficar em casa, mas o chato do Shaoran não parou de me chatear para ir com ele aquela casa de jogos em frente a estação.

- Eiii seu mentiroso, quem me convidou para ir lá emm?? Quem foi.. seu… seu…

- Como sempre vocês dão-se lindamente não é? – Tomoyo divertia-se sempre muito na companhia daqueles dois, mesmo Shaoran não sendo muito social, com os amigos ele tornava-se muito divertido.

- Ahh claro que sim Tomoyo, ainda não te contei? Eu e Eriol estamos apaixonados…

- AH??? O QUE?? PARA COM ISSO SHAORAN…

- Não fique envergonhado meu amor…

- Isso assusta Shaoran, para de falar besteiras. – Eriol tentava fugir de Shaoran que cada vez se aproximava mais dele juntando as mãos e fazendo biquinho.

- Ohhh não sejas taaaaaaaao cruel comigo E-ri-ol-zi-nho…

- Errrrr… sério Shaoran, afasta-te de mim, não chegues perto!!

Tomoyo só assistia os dois enquanto dava varias gargalhadas, a cena cómica que ambos faziam ali bem no meio da rua também tinha atraído a atenção de vários transeuntes que quase parava só para os olhar.

Depois de um tempo e quando os ânimos iam baixando Eriol deu falta de algo, ou melhor, de alguém.

- Tomoyo, a Sakura não estava aqui agora mesmo?

- Pois é… que estranho, acho que ela deve ter ficado assustada e acabou por ir embora sem nós, e com tanta confusão ninguém deu por nada, bem... já que vocês vão ate ao salão de jogos eu vou correr para ver se ainda a apanho, adeuzinho Shaoran, adeuzinho Erio. Nos vemos amanha na escola.

--,,--

No outro dia na escola, Tomoyo iria de novo ensaiar na sala de música, precisava ficar totalmente preparada para a apresentação e já que a hora de almoço naquele dia era maior, ela aproveitou.

Sakura estava na sala aproveitando a refeição junto de outras colega de turma e Shaoran encontrava-se bem no cimo da colina perto da escola encostado da grande cerejeira com Eriol a almoçarem. Ali era o único lugar que Shaoran se sentia bem, conseguiria gastar todo o seu tempo ali, olhando o horizonte, esvaziando a cabeça de todo o tipo de problema e preocupações.

E no final do dia novamente ali se encontrava, mas desta vez não para relaxar e sim porque estranhamente Tomoyo havia combinado aí com ele. Não havia dito porque razão, apenas para estar presente depois da aulas.

§§ Flash-back §§

Estava no intervalo entre uma aula e outra e como sempre Shaoran estava entediado, olhando a janela com cara de sono. Devagar ele vê pelo reflexo no vidro, Tomoyo aproximar-se

- Shaoran, não pergunte porque, apenas apareça um pouco depois que tocar para saída no cimo da colina esta bem?

- Na colina? Porque?

- Disse para não perguntar não disse? Só esteja ok? Tenho uma coisa para te dizer…

- Então porque não diz agora?

- É muito importante! Apenas apareça…

E correndo para a saída, Tomoyo saiu da sala, não dizendo mais nada, apenas para ir ao cimo da colina.

§§ Fim do flash-back §§

- Humm… muito importante? O que será que ela quer me dizer? – E olhando ansioso todos os lados não via sinal de ninguém a aproximar-se. Uma brisa agradável corria fazendo os rebeldes cabelos castanho chocolate esvoaçarem com o vento e mil pensamentos passarem pela mente de Shaoran… e entre esses pensamentos uma pergunta se destacava: - Será que ela… gosta de mim?

O som de algumas folhas chamara Shaoran ao mundo tirando-o dos pensamentos, seria Tomoyo a chegar? Ao se virar para onde o som vinha encontrou uns olhos verde-esmeraldas ao invés dos longos cabelos arroxeados.

Sakura aproximava-se timidamente…

- Ahh, Sakura…

- o-oi

- O que fazes aqui??

- Err… Shaoran-kun…

- Ah a Tomoyo também te chamou aqui, já estou a perceber então. – Shaoran voltou a dirigir o olhar para a linha do horizonte.

Sakura continuava parada no mesmo sítio que tinha ficado antes de eles trocarem "oi" e ao ver que ela não iria falar, Shaoran resolveu quebrar o silêncio, já que não se encontrava sozinho.

- É a primeira vez que vens aqui?

- Sim…

- É um lindo lugar não achas?

- Eu… eu sabia que este era o teu sítio preferido Shaoran-kun. – A atenção dele era agora dirigida a Sakura. – Mesmo… mesmo antes de Tomoyo nos ter apresentado… eu já sabia tudo sobre ti Shaoran… há muito tempo…

Shaoran olhava com atenção para as feições que a rapariga tinha adoptado, estava embaraçada enquanto falava, e ao mesmo tempo muito nervosa pois havia juntado as mãos junto ao corpo que tremiam ligeiramente. Ele não sabia o que dizer, e deveria ter passado bastante tempo ate que ela continuasse a falar.

- Err… eu… eu… eu te amo! Por favor, saia comigo…

Shaoran não sabia o que pensar, tinha sido chamado ali por Tomoyo e sem estar a espera aparecera Sakura… aparecera dizendo que o amava? Mas… que confusão se estava a passar que ele não entendia? Desde quando ela o amava já que eles nem eram muito próximos?...

Pela mente de Sakura só conseguiam passar pensamentos do quanto fora estúpida em ter pedido a amiga para marcar este encontro, ela sabia que ele nunca se interessaria pela menina tímida e envergonhada que não se fazia notar. Nunca deveria ter tido coragem para dizer que o amava… tudo deveria ter continuado em segredo, só ela e Tomoyo saberiam… mais ninguém.

§§ Flash-back §§

- Er… não é nada disso Tomoyo.

- Claro que é Sakurinha, diz-me… quem é ele?

- Er, bem… ele é… é… do grupo…

- O Shao????? Não posso acreditar?? Meeeesmo??

- Aii tomoyo, não digas nada!!

- Não direi.

- É segredo ta??

§§ Fim do flash-back §§

- Er… eu… bem… Sakura… – Shaoran não sabia o que dizer, era verdade que não estava nada a espera mas… Sakura era uma boa menina, sempre tímida e sorridente… e o jeito envergonhado dela era muito fofo agora que ele notava com mais detalhe.

Ate ali o rosto dela estava baixo, sinal de que não teria coragem para encara-lo após a grande admissão.

- Eu sinto muito. – Pequenas lágrimas iam escorrendo pelos olhos de Sakura, agora sim ela tinha certeza que ele nunca iria se interessar por ela… que mais poderia fazer senão pedir desculpa e partir com o coração despedaçado, mas agora com a certeza que jamais o teria.

Ao contrario dela, Shaoran não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, vê-la assim tão frágil e derramando lágrimas por sua culpa deixava-o a sentir-se o pior dos homens… mesmo que não notasse muito nela sempre a vira com um sorriso nos lábios, imagens de momentos em que Sakura sorria passavam-lhe a uma velocidade estonteante pela cabeça e agora, vê-la naquele estado… a única coisa que queria era poder parar todo o sofrimento que ela exalava.

- Ok… tudo bem. – Sakura arregalou o olhar e levantou a cabeça que ate agora se encontrava baixa e sem coragem de encarar nada mais que o chão. – Sério, eu vou sair contigo. – Ele estava com um sorriso sereno no rosto, um sorriso que fez Sakura ficar mais confiante e lentamente limpar as lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair.

- Muito obrigada. – Lá bem no seu íntimo, ela estava feliz. Sabia que ele não a amava, mas que teria uma oportunidade para mostrar-lhe uma outra Sakura, uma Sakura com mais confiança em si mesma.

--,,--

Umas horas mais tarde Shaoran já se encontrava no seu apartamento, por mais que tentasse pensar em alguma outra coisa, os acontecimentos de alguns momentos mais cedo não saíam da sua cabeça, nem mesmo quando falava com a sua mãe ao telefone.

- Sim mãe, eu tenho comido bem…sim eu sei… não precisa se preocupar… olha desculpa mãe mas tenho outra chamada em espera… te ligo depois ta?... Sim… então ate mais… – Sua mãe tinha ficado na china quando ele resolvera estudar no Japão, e por essa mesma razão, tinha uns mil telefonemas por dia mesmo havendo já passados vários anos… por sorte havia mesmo outra chamada em espera –

-Alô?

- Oi, sou eu.

- Ahh tomoyo, que foi?

- Nada de mais, só queria saber o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo.

- Er…bem.

- Deves ter ficado surpreendido ne? Mas… o que Sakura disse é sério.

- Sim… eu sei.

- Então e qual foi a resposta? Disses-te sim?

- Disse…

- Eu sabia, então… Shaoran, Sakura é a minha melhor amiga, se a fizeres chorar não te vou perdoar.

- Eu sei disso.

- Cuida muito bem dela

- Claro…

- Então agora tenho que ir, só liguei para perguntar disso mesmo, então ate depois no colégio.

- Ate…

--,,--

§§ Uns dias depois §§

Estava um dia ensolarado e as aulas haviam acabado de terminar, num pequeno grupo no canto da sala estavam os rapazes a tentar decidir o que fazer naquela tarde tão convidativa a algum programa divertido.

- Ei, porque não vamos todos juntos ao "game center"? Eu e o Shaoran fomos lá no outro dia e divertimos bastante. – Já que nenhum dos rapazes tinha uma ideia, Eriol resolveu propor irem a casa de jogos que ele e Shaoran haviam ido anteriormente.

- Hum, pois é, eu ouvi dizer que colocaram uns jogos novos, é uma óptima ideia, eu alinho.

- Eu também.

- Podem contar comigo também, então vens connosco Shaoran?

- Han? Onde? - Shaoran era o único que estava meio alheio a conversa dos colegas, não dormira bem na noite anterior então o sono deixava-o meio desligado do mundo.

- Ele não pode vir rapazes, olhem só ali em baixo a Kinomoto a sua espera? Vão de novo juntos para casa não é?

- É… vamos. Desculpem rapazes mas não posso ir com vocês, divirtam-se. – Shaoran olhara pela janela para o pátio do colégio, e lá em baixo encontrara com o olhar Sakura a sua espera, dias se passaram desde aquela altura na colina e sinceramente a "relação" deles não ia muito bem, na verdade apenas saíam juntos para ir em algum lugar, o que era muito raramente e voltavam os dois juntos para casa todos os dias. Por mais que ele se esforçasse ela continuava com aquele jeito tímido dela.

- Hum, não compreendo como a Kinomoto foi gostar logo deste chato. – Yamasaki, outro colega e amigo deles comentava em tom de brincadeira para Shaoran enquanto saltava a sua volta.

--,,--

A caminho de casa, Shaoran tentava que alguma conversa fosse interessante o suficiente para que Sakura saísse daquele silencio.

- Sabes onde os rapazes foram esta tarde? A casa de jogos perto da estação. O que dizes de ir-mos lá um dia? Gostas de algum tipo de jogo?

- Er… eu não gosto de jogos.

- Ahh… tudo bem então.

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, então e quais são os teus hobbies?

- Bem… na verdade eu não tenho nenhum.

- Hum… sei.

- Desculpa.

Shaoran não sabia que mais o que falar para que o resto do caminho fosse agradável, sabia que se dependesse de Sakura o resto do tempo seria passado em total silêncio.

--,,--

Nesse exacto momento, Tomoyo ainda se encontrava na escola. Mais precisamente na sala de musica.

- Tomoyo, onde anda essa concentração? – A professora Mizuki acompanhava Tomoyo já desde que ela começou a participar em eventos musicais, mas agora nas vésperas de uma grande exibição ela precisava de mais empenhamento e para isso, Mizuki estava mais presente. – Não há tempo para brincar.

- Sim. Desculpe professora Mizuki. – Tomoyo tentava se concentrar, mas na sua cabeça não saia a imagem dos amigos indo juntos para casa.

--,,--

E indo mesmo em direcção a casa, Sakura e Shaoran não falavam nada, o tema anterior terminara e como sempre o silêncio prevalecia. No entanto ela só pensava como poderia mudar, queria muito ser diferente, mas era assim que a sua personalidade a permitia ser, e o facto de saber que Shaoran só estava ali com ela por gentileza não a ajudava a ter força de vontade suficiente.

- Bem, chegamos, é aqui que nos separamos.

- Sim… então… até amanha Shaoran.

- Até. – Shaoran não aguentava mais aquela situação, eles tinham de dar um paço maior para ver se Sakura se tornava mais confiante. E quando ela se ia afastar para entrar em casa ele agarrara-lhe no pulso puxando-a para si. Tinha intenções de abraça-la mas Sakura estava com um semblante assustado o que interrompeu as intenções dele, apenas ficara olhando-a enquanto ainda a segurava ate que ela se desprende e a correr entra em casa fechando rapidamente a porta não olhando para traz.

Tinha-a assustado mas não estava arrependido, queria mais que tudo que ela conseguisse mais confiança em si mesma.

--,,--

Mais uma noite mal dormida e mais uma vez adormecera no meio da aula, estava ate a ter um bom sonho quando sentiu alguém tocar-lhe nas costas acordando-o. Quando olhou para a sua secretaria encontrou um pequeno envelope que anteriormente ali não se encontrava.

Ao pegar-lhe descobriu dentro 2 bilhetes de cinema, possivelmente seria com a intenção de ele e Sakura irem assistir juntos mas quem havia preparado aquilo? Não demorou muito a descobrir pois ao olhar um pouco para traz viu Eriol acenar-lhe positivamente. Com certeza teria sido o amigo a tentar ajudar no relacionamento dele com Sakura. E seria isso mesmo que faria, tentaria melhorar a suposta "relação" deles e o primeiro passo seria convidá-la para irem ao cinema.

Quando a hora da saída chegou, Sakura já se encontrava no portão do colégio para que voltassem, como todos os dias, para casa juntos. E enquanto Shaoran se aproximava, na janela do segundo andar estavam Tomoyo e Eriol a conversar vendo os dois.

- Pergunto-me se eles estarão bem.

- Claro que estão Tomoyo, não têm hábito de estarem todo o dia juntos mas eu acredito que estejam bem.

- Mesmo assim Sakura poderia estar melhor, ela disse-me que se abriria amanha, parece que se deu conta que ele começa a ficar perturbado com a forma dela lidar com isto tudo.

- É bom ela ter se dado conta disso.

- Acho que sim..

- Ah vá lá, que casal problemático, já faz um certo tempo que eles começaram a sair, mas ate agora só estão indo juntos para casa. E falando nisso, a primeira vez que saíram não correu lá muito bem. – Eriol lembrava-se da primeira vez que eles saíram, os dois tinham combinado de ir comer um hambúrguer mas quando descobriram que Tomoyo e Eriol também lá se encontravam, sentaram-se os 4 juntos, e o pior é que cada um deles havia se sentado nas extremidades da mesa, ou seja, estava Shaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo e só depois Sakura. – …foi terrível. E assim achei melhor ele convida-la para um encontro mais apropriado.

Tomoyo olhava fixamente para os dois a afastarem-se. Estava atenta a Eriol mas não podia deixar de pensar no quanto estava preocupada com a amiga.

- Ei Eriol, tive uma ideia… vamos também.

- Han? Onde?

- Vamos logo… segui-los. – E pegando na mochila, Tomoyo rapidamente levou Eriol pelo braço antes que os perdessem de vista.

Um pouco mais a frente, Sakura e Shaoran iam no mais calmo silêncio possível, já era habitual para ambos isso. No entanto hoje Shaoran estava disposto a fazer-lhe um convite mas para grande surpresa a primeira a pronunciar-se tinha sido Sakura.

- Sinto muito sobre ontem. Foi… foi tão repentinamente que eu não sabia o que fazer.

Shaoran compreendia-a perfeitamente, ela era demasiado tímida para que ele se pudesse aproximar assim dela tão de repente. E lembrando-se dos bilhetes dentro do bolso resolveu começar a falar nisso.

- Er… Sakura…

- Sim…

- Gostas de filmes?

- Sim, eu gosto mas…

- Sério? Que tipo mais gostas? Ou melhor, que tipo não gostas?

- Eu… eu não gosto de terror.

- Como eu imaginei.

- Mas eu já vi muitos deles

- Porque?

- É que… meu irmão mais novo adora filmes de terror. Ele aluga eles e diz: "são de comédia, assiste comigo"… mas quando o filme começa é de terror.

- Mesmo?

- Ele já me enganou varias vezes, e… o de amanha também pode ser.

- Han? Amanha?

- É que o meu irmão me chamou para ver um filme. Ele jurou que não é de terror mas… ainda estou a pensar se vou ou não…

Shaoran que ate ali estivera com a mão dentro do bolso onde estavam os bilhetes, retirara-a e esquecera a ideia de a convidar, ela com certeza não iria querer deixar o irmãozinho mais novo a espera para ir com ele ao cinema.

- Vai com ele.

Sakura olhara para ele espantada, pensava que ele tinha começado com aquela conversa para talvez a convidar a assistir um filme com ele, e por isso mesmo dera a dica de que ainda estava a pensar se iria ou não. Não esperava que ele pedisse para que ela fosse antes com o irmão.

E um pouco mais a traz, Tomoyo e Eriol escutavam a conversa escondidos. Olhavam incrédulos um para o outro e jamais pensariam que Shaoran desperdiçasse uma oportunidade tão perfeita como aquela.

- Ele espera ir contigo, só assim saberás se o filme é terror ou não.

- É… acho que sim. – Sakura baixara a cabeça, não queria que Shaoran visse expresso no seu rosto a tristeza que aquelas palavras tinham causado nela e quando o sinal abriu para as pessoas atravessarem a rua, ela partiu a correr dizendo: - então… ate depois.

Shaoran ainda tentara dizer alguma coisa mas ela fugira tão depressa. Não compreendia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. E mesmo antes que entendesse sentiu uma coisa pesada bater-lhe nas costas e ao virar-se para ver o que lhe tinha batido, descobrira uma Tomoyo com cara de furiosa e com a mochila na mão, o que provavelmente terá sido o que acabara de lhe bater.

- Seu… imbecil.

- Han? Vocês?

- O que acabou de acontecer? – Perguntava Eriol ainda incrédulo pela oportunidade desperdiçada do amigo.

- O que?

- Nada de "han"… porque não a convidas-te?

- Ela disse que amanha ia sair com o irmão.

- Ela disse que talvez não ia, e estava a espera de ser convidada por ti Shaoran.

- Shaoran, agora a sério aqui para mim que sou teu amigo a muito tempo, o que queres da Sakura? Se vocês são "namorados" deviam arranjar um tempinho só para vocês.

- Não saias com ela se não tens certeza dos teus sentimentos, ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Seja mais carinhoso Shaoran, ela é nossa amiga e agora esta arrasada.

- Shaoran…

Mas ele nada respondia, apenas ouvia os amigos a atingi-lo com perguntas e acusações pelo qual era mesmo culpado. Tinha magoado Sakura sem ter dado conta e precisava arranjar forma de se desculpar, então, deixando os amigos a falar sozinhos seguiu o seu caminho ate casa, provavelmente pensaria numa forma decente de se desculpar

Quando chegara a casa nem as luzes ligara. Entrou, largou a mochila no chão e deitou na cama simplesmente olhando para o tecto. Queria perceber o que se passava na sua cabeça. Por um lado não queria deixar Sakura naquele estado, estava disposto a tentar alguma coisa com ela. Mas por outro… a sua cabeça estava confusa e não tinha nem ideia do que fazer para se redimir.

O telefone tocava já a algum tempo mas com os pensamentos longe nem o ouvira, também não tinha vontade nenhuma de falar com quem quer que fosse mas teria de ser, afinal podia ate ser importante.

- Alô…

- Oi… er, bem aqui é a Sakura.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hum… Shaoran-kun… bem… gostas de mim Shaoran? – O que ele iria responder agora? Essa mesma pergunta saltitava na sua mente e ele ainda não havia encontrado resposta. – Responde… por favor…

- Desculpa… mas eu não sei. – Do outro lado da linha só se ouvia chorar, mais uma vez devido as suas dúvida fizera aquela rapariga doce chorar, e mais uma vez sentia-se mal por isso.

--,,--

No outro dia na escola, Shaoran procurara Sakura por todo o lado mas não a encontrou em lado nenhum. Ou andavam desencontrados, ou ela resolvera evita-lo escondendo-se. Enquanto a procurava uma das raparigas da sua turma notara-o e resolvera perguntar se procurava por Sakura.

- Er… bem sim, alguma de vocês viu-a?

- Ela já foi embora. – E sem agradecer, ele foi embora dali, não valia mais o esforço procura-la pela escola pois já havia ido embora então decidira passar pela biblioteca e tentar distrair-se nem que fosse por 5 minutos. Mais tarde teriam um discurso do director e talvez ela voltasse para ouvi-lo e quem sabe ai poderia tentar falar com ela.

Mas nem nisso tinha sorte, o discurso tinha começado e não havia sinal de Sakura no meio de tantos alunos.

- As ferias de verão começaram amanha! … Mas lembrem-se de não se afastarem demais dos estudos… para os alunos do último ano que farão o exame, este verão será uma batalha! A biblioteca estará aberta durante o tempo disponível, então sintam-se a vontade para usa-la… certifiquem-se que escolhem bem o caminho que seguiram… façam o que for necessário. Este é um período importante que decidira a vida futura de vocês. Esforcem-se ao máximo.

Depois de terminado e o director ter ido embora, alguns alunos já se preparavam para aproveitar o primeiro dia de ferias, mas Shaoran não tinha a menor vontade de ir para casa e resolvera deitar-se debaixo da sombra de uma árvore no pátio da escola. Mas não ficara sozinho por muito tempo pois Tomoyo aproximava-se daquele mesmo sítio.

- Tens um momento?

- Claro, senta.

- Sabes, Sakura gosta de ti já a algum tempo, desde que era novata. Vários rapazes já a convidaram para sair, mas ela nunca se envolveu com ninguém. Então… eu quis fazer alguma coisa por ela, e por isso é que te chamei Shaoran. Fiz amizade contigo porque achei que assim Sakura naturalmente seria capaz de se declarar. Mas… sem perceber acabei por esquecer esse motivo, estar contigo e com Eriol é muito agradável e divertido, e tudo graças a Sakura senão eu nunca teria conhecido vocês. Por causa dela nos tornamos grandes amigos. Bem… isso é tudo o que eu queria te dizer. Ate depois…

Tomoyo levantou e foi andando para ir embora, Shaoran estava mergulhado nas palavras da amiga. Era completamente verdade tudo o que tinha acabado de ouvir, Sakura tinha, sem intenção, juntado grandes amigos. Agora ele tinha certeza que iria a traz de Sakura e mostrar-lhe o quanto era especial.

Levantando rápido ele corre em direcção a casa de Sakura, não esperaria mais dias, seria hoje e agora. Ao chegar a estação o seu transporte já havia partido, tinha chegado tarde e por conta disso chegaria mais tarde ainda a casa de Sakura, então quando ia sentar para esperar pelo próximo transporte encontrou o centro dos seus pensamentos.

Sakura estava ali de pé, lendo uns anúncios na vitrina da estação. Agora sim as coisas estavam a correr bem para ele e andando rápido ate ela agarrou-a pelo braço sem que desta vez tivesse forma de escapar.

- Vem comigo.

E assim levou-a ate o sítio que tudo aquilo havia começado, o lugar que ela mesmo havia se declarado a ele e só ao chegarem no cimo da colina é que ele a largou.

Ela estava assustada, não que ele a tivesse magoado enquanto a segurava mas o seu semblante sério era sinal de que alguma coisa ma estava para acontecer.

- Sakura… tenho uma coisa importante para te dizer… – ela havia se encostada a cerejeira no centro da colina, ligeiramente começara a tremer de receio… receio do que ele ia dizer… medo de ter que ouvir o que menos queria.

- Sakura…

- Não… eu não quero ouvir, não quero ouvir. – E instintivamente tapara os ouvidos enquanto ainda tremia ligeiramente. – Nunca mais… nunca mais quero ter sentimentos dolorosos. Mesmo que seja o fim… mesmo que me odeie… mas… se disser… eu…

Shaoran ia aproximando-se lentamente, e a cada paço que ele dava na sua direcção mais forte ela tremia…

- NÃO…

- Desculpa… queria te dizer que… que eu te amo… – Sakura não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir, calmamente vai retirando as mãos que ate agora tapavam os seus ouvidos e com um semblante admirado encara-o tentando apreender a veracidade das palavras que acabara de ouvir. – Por favor… namora comigo.

Agora ela sabia que era sério, e era o que mais queira no mundo.

- É difícil para mim dizer, mas… se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não cometeria o mesmo erro.

- Não… – Agora os olhos verde-esmeralda estavam banhados em lágrimas. – Finalmente eu ouvi o que mais queria… mas não quero voltar no tempo! Tudo o que passou foi importante para mim, por isso não quero mudar o que já passou… jamais!

Shaoran abraçara-a, agora não havia nada que o confundisse, era com Sakura que começaria uma nova etapa, como ela disse, não esquecendo o passado mas iriam construindo o futuro melhor… e juntos.

Fora um abraço carinhoso, um abraço que ambos puderam sentir o começo de um grande amor e afastando-se lentamente, olhando-a nos olhos colocara-lhe as mãos naquele rosto delicado. O sorriso dela era meigo e o mais lindo que ele já tivera a sorte de olhar … vira-a cerrar lentamente aquelas duas esmeraldas, sinal que estava preparada para se unirem… e unirem num beijo onde Sakura pode demonstrar todo o amor aprisionado dentro de si que sentia a bastante tempo, tendo como testemunho apenas o horizonte e aquela velha cerejeira.

**§§ Continua §§**

**aiai… o que será que vcs axaram??? Tava muito mau?? Mesmo que esteja péssimo deixem ali em baixo uma opiniaozinha ta??**

**Onegaii… **

**Nem custa tanto assim ne… **

**Ate o próximo capitulo e descansem k não vos vou fazer esperar anos por ele… mais rápido do que vocês possam pensar ele estara aki… **


End file.
